valoseilfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Lewis
'''Michael Lewis '''is the teacher of Social Studies for the 6th Grade class at Astoria Middle School in Astoria, Oregon in the year 2067 of the Earth in the Horizons Continuity. As an NPC, he is played by Joseph Rose. Description Appearance Michael has dark hair, a pleasant (if somewhat dorky) smile, and brown eyes. He is 6'2" and is well-known for his almost picture-perfect appearance. His clothes are always spotless and he always has every hair in place. Personality An avid amateur historian, Michael Lewis has a passion for history in particular, and his hobby is collecting various bits from other ancient civilizations. Though some see him as serious, he has a youthful exuberance when teaching his chosen subject, and that passion shines through in almost everything that he does. However, he often has a difficult time accepting it when students don’t share his love of history, and gets increasingly disheartened when students don’t pay attention or fall asleep in his class. He also has a tendency to get too excited and go off on unrelated tangents during his lectures when he comes across something interesting, which results in his lesson plans being a vague tangle, with him occasionally ignoring the course-approved lessons and focusing more on the parts of history that he feels are more interesting. This has led to several conflicts between him and Principal George Cochran. Though his emotions can get the better of him, Michael is cheerful and friendly, and loves teaching more than anything. Biography Background Michael has lived in Oregon all his life. Born and raised in Astoria, he left for a while to pursue his degrees in History and Education at the University of Oregon in Eugene, OR. As soon as he was done with school, he taught in an elementary school in Eugene for some time before returning to Astoria in 2065. Relationships Luanne Harris Luanne's presence seems to make Michael uncomfortable, as he rarely speaks, if ever, when she is around. Some of the more troublesome students at Astoria Middle School like to tease him, saying he has a crush on her, something Michael himself frequently denies. Daniel Smith Daniel and Michael seem to get along very well. During their breaks, when they have no responsibilities to take care of, the two can often be seen together, chatting about their days. Rosemarie Dawson Michael and Rosemarie have a special relationship, with Michael treating her like a big sister. She frequently reminds him of things that he is forgetting, and she seems to be the one to calm him down when he's upset. Because of his frequent confrontations with Principal Cochran, her calming effect has likely saved Michael's job more than once. Breanna Dawson The two of them rarely interact, but since Michael views Rosemarie as a friend, he seems to go out of his way, when he can, to make things easier on Breanna. Siegfried Kent While there doesn't seem to be any special friendship between the two, they seem to respect each other as colleagues, and as equals. Ramon Vega Michael can be frequently seen interacting with Ramon, though his expressions seem to become more fixed whenever Ramon is around. Whenever they are together, Ramon seems to do most of the talking. Fabio Torres As their classes rarely intersect, Michael's relationship with Fabio is not necessarily common knowledge. However, other adults have frequently noted some tension between the two of them, with Fabio seeming to dismiss Michael's opinions and experience, on account of his youth, and Michael seeming to show little respect for Fabio himself. The exact cause of this tension is unknown. Alastair Lorca Very early in his time at Astoria Middle School, Michael seemed to latch on to Alastair as a mentor. While their relationship is certainly not that of two equals, the two seem to get along well most days. George Cochran It is common knowledge to all those involved in Astoria Middle School's rumor mill that Principal Cochran and Mr. Lewis don't get along at all. Often, they can barely manage to be civil to one another.